D'un fils à sa mère
by RosalindAnnaBorelli
Summary: Harry Potter, c'est l'histoire d'un orphelin. C'est aussi l'histoire de fils qui voudraient dire quelque chose à leur mères, qui ne les ont pas élevés, une dernière fois. Teddy à Tonks, Severus à Eileen, Neville à Alice, Tom E. à Mérope. 4 shots. Mis en rating T par précaution.
1. Teddy à Tonks

Teddy Lupin (25 ans) à Nymphadora Tonks mariée Lupin

Maman, je voulais juste te dire... Tu n'as peut-être pas été là quand j'ai appris à marcher, tu n'as peut-être pas été présente pour me voir sur mon premier balai, tu n'as peut-être pas été avec moi pour me consoler lors de mes défaites ou me féliciter pour mes réussites, mais je t'aime quand même. Harry m'a raconté. Tu es la meilleure maman du monde. Je suis fier d'être votre fils, à papa et à toi. Tu t'es battue pour que je vive dans un monde meilleur que le tien. Pour que ma vie soit belle. Et je suis heureux de pouvoir te dire qu'elle l'est. Aujourd'hui, je me marie avec Victoire Weasley. Tu connaissais Molly et Arthur, je crois, et Charlie m'a raconté qu'il était en classe avec toi. Victoire est la fille aînée de son frère Bill. Elle est charmante, tu sais. J'ai passé toute mon enfance à jouer et à me chamailler avec elle, on se voyait tout le temps chez Molly et Arthur, parce qu'Harry m'emmenait souvent, et elle venait de temps en temps s'amuser au Square, où j'allais souvent. Puis on a grandi, et nos sentiments ont évolués. Je l'aime énormément. J'aimerai que tu sois là, mais je te pardonne ton absence : je comprends. Ce que tu as fait pour moi, je serais prêt à le faire pour Victoire ou l'enfant qu'elle porte. C'est une petite fille. On a beaucoup réfléchi avec Victoire. Elle m'a proposée de l'appeler Nymphadora, mais Harry m'avait déjà dit que tu n'aimais pas ton nom. La famille de Victoire est en partie française, et nous avons décidé de l'appeler Aimée. Je crois que ça te plairait. Victoire remonte l'allée. Qu'est-ce qu'elle est belle ! Et elle est aussi gentille, drôle, intelligente. J'aurais bien aimé que tu la connaisses. Sa grossesse commence à se voir. Mamie m'a montré des photos de toi quand j'étais dans ton ventre. Tu étais jolie aussi. Je me demande si papa a ressenti la même chose quand il t'a vue avancer vers l'autel. Sûrement, parce que tous ceux qui vous ont connus disent que vous étiez fous l'un de l'autre. Mon cœur bat aussi fort que la première fois que j'ai embrassé Vic, dans le jardin de Mamie, il y a sept ans. J'ai de nouveau dix-huit ans, nous sommes assis sous ce vieux chêne, on attend que le soleil sèche nos vêtements et on regarde les nuages, épuisés par notre bataille d'eau. On parle un peu, on rigole beaucoup. Nos regards se cherchent, puis elle pose sa main sur la mienne, comme elle en a l'habitude. De l'eau dégouline de ses cheveux, mon tee-shirt est toujours trempé mais je sens que ce jour sera spécial. Et puis je ne sais plus comment, on se retrouve à s'embrasser, jusqu'à ce que sa mère, qu'on a complètement oublié, ne vienne chercher Victoire pour qu'elles aillent chez ses grands-parents, en France. J'aime beaucoup Fleur. Elle n'est pas ma mère, elle ne te remplacera jamais, mais elle a toujours été gentille avec moi, et tout ce qu'elle a trouvé à dire, c'était « Je me doutais bien que cela arriverait un jour » quand elle nous a découvert. Et maintenant, je me marie avec Victoire. Je vais avoir une famille, maman. Une vraie famille, une famille rien qu'à moi. C'est génial, hein maman ? Je t'aime, merci pour tout. Pour tout ce que tu as fait pour moi, parce que tu étais quelqu'un de merveilleux et parce que tu as été le plus modèle que j'ai pu avoir. Merci maman. Je t'aime.

Ton petit Teddy.


	2. Severus à Eileen

Severus Rogue (18 ans) à Eileen Prince mariée Rogue

Je t'en veux. J'en veux aussi à papa. Tu n'étais pas là, tu n'étais jamais là et il passait son temps à me crier dessus parce que je ne faisais jamais ce qu'il fallait. Tout ce que j'ai voulu apprendre, je l'ai appris dans les livres. J'ai appris à monter sur un balai tout seul, grâce à un vieil exemplaire de _Quidditch et Vol : mode d'emploi_ qui traînait dans le grenier, et du coup je suis trop mauvais pour rentrer dans l'équipe de Quidditch. Je ne pourrais jamais impressionner Lily Evans sur un balai, alors que James Potter, il y arrive tellement facilement... Lui, il sait faire des loopings et zigzague super facilement entre les joueurs parce que son père a bien pris le temps de tout lui expliquer. Tu ne m'as jamais montré non plus comment jouer à la Bataille Explosive. J'ai eu la honte de ma vie quand Lily m'a demandé si je voulais jouer et que je lui ai avoué que je ne connaissais pas les règles du jeu, alors qu'elle est moldue et qu'elle avait appris à jouer l'été avant notre rentrée à Poudlard, pour ne pas être trop « dépaysée » chez les sorciers. Elle m'a aussi appris à jouer aux échecs non-sorciers, puis sorciers. Je me suis senti idiot une fois de plus. Elle connaissait mieux l'Histoire de la magie que moi, elle qui venait de découvrir le monde des sorciers. Heureusement, elle était gentille et compréhensive, et elle n'a jamais fait de remarques désobligeantes devant mon manque de connaissances face au monde magique. Lily, quand elle me parlait de ses parents, elle disait « ils m'ont emmené au zoo, avec Pétunia », « nous sommes allées en vacances tous ensemble jusqu'à Paris, il y a deux ans », « c'est leur dernier cadeau d'anniversaire », « maman m'a promis de me l'acheter », « papa a dit qu'on irait tous les quatre », « ils me manquent beaucoup, c'est dur, des fois ». Moi, je ne savais jamais quoi lui dire sur ma famille. « Bah, hier, ils se sont enguelés. Et avant-hier ? Aussi. La veille ? Ma mère est partie chez ses parents, elle s'était encore disputée avec mon père. Notre dernière soirée sympa ensemble ? Papa dormait sur le canapé parce qu'il avait trop bu, maman ne pleurait pas et personne ne me menaçait pour avoir fait ci ou ne pas avoir fait ça, j'étais dans ma chambre et je n'entendais pas de cris. »

Une fois, elle m'a dit que ça n'avait pas l'air toujours drôle, chez moi. Drôle. Tu te rends compte ?

Je lui ai dit que ça allait très bien, en tentant de ne pas grimacer quand elle posa sans le savoir sa main sur le bras recouvert de bleus que j'avais eu la malencontreuse idée de placer entre vous deux quelques jours avant la rentrée de janvier. Ce jour-là, j'avais décidé que c'était les dernières vacances en période scolaire que je passerai à la maison. J'avais douze ans. Mais l'été je rentrais, et je subissais vos remarques désobligeantes –oui, je vous ai entendu, quand il a dit que je n'aurais pas dû naître et que tu as ajouté que tu étais parfaitement d'accord, mais que là n'était pas la question, que c'était le pire connard que tu n'aies jamais rencontré, etc-, j'entendais les objets se briser en bas tandis que vous vous battiez et j'enfonçais un peu plus ma tête dans l'oreiller pour ne pas vous entendre, ou je sortais pour aller voir Lily et me changer les idées. Je passais presque tout mon temps dehors en espérant la voir. Puis je rentrais, papa aboyait quelque chose comme « il tournera mal, ce gamin, il tournera mal » et toi tu me regardais, surprise, avant de dire « tu étais sorti ? » car vous étiez trop occupés à vous disputez pour vous en être aperçu. J'ai essayé d'attirer votre attention. J'écoutais les infos moldus sur une petite radio avec Lily pour essayer d'en parler avec papa au repas le soir, mais il grognait quelque chose comme « tu n'as rien compris » dès que je donnais une opinion un peu personnelle. Alors j'ai essayé d'attirer ton attention à toi, en ayant des notes encore meilleures. Je faisais même un effort en écrivant plus de lettres à Poudlard. Tu ne répondais jamais, ou deux lignes pour me demander « à quelle date tu vas encore revenir ? ». Le reste, tu t'en moquais, j'imagine. Alors j'ai arrêté d'écrire. Puis un jour, en septième année, j'ai reçu une lettre, m'annonçant ta mort.

Accidentelle, apparemment. D'après la lettre de l'avocat de papa, vous vous étiez disputés, tu t'étais accrochée à lui, il t'avait repoussée, tu t'étais pris les pieds dans le tapis et ta tête avait rencontré l'angle de la table basse. Tu étais morte sur le coup. J'avais dix-sept ans, et ma mère était morte. Et pourtant, je ne ressentais presque rien, un petit pincement au cœur, tout au plus. Puis j'ai croisé Lily dans le couloir. Nous étions seuls tous les deux, et je l'ai dépassé. Elle m'a appelée. Par mon nom de famille d'abord, et comme je ne répondais pas et continuais d'avancer sans lui accorder mon attention, par mon surnom. Je me suis retourné. Elle s'est avancée vers moi, se dandinant d'un pied sur l'autre, gênée. On ne s'était pas adressés la parole depuis plus d'un an pour tout ce qui ne concernait pas le « passe-moi l'aile de chauve-souris ». Et elle m'a dit qu'elle avait lu la gazette, et que si je voulais parler, elle était là. J'aurais voulu lui dire que oui, j'étais bouleversé, que c'était horrible, que tu étais morte si jeune... Mais je ne voulais pas lui mentir. Alors j'ai dit que je préférais rester seul. J'aurais peut-être dû lui dire qu'elle me manquait, ou quelque chose du genre, mais ma conscience a refusé. Parce que, comme papa le disait si bien, il avait mal tourné, ce gamin, et nos chemins étaient maintenant trop différents. Mais cette fille, la seule qui ne m'ait jamais donné de l'affection, je l'aimais. Et je l'aime encore, et je l'aimerai toujours. Elle a réussi là où tu as échoué, maman : elle m'a appris à aimer, et elle m'a accepté comme j'étais, et elle a accepté mon affection, même si j'ai eu soin de lui cacher ma passion. Et parce que tu n'en as pas été capable, je te détesterai pour l'éternité.


	3. Neville à Alice

Neville Londubat à Alice Londubat

Maman. J'aurais aimé prononcer ce nom plus souvent. J'aurais aimé parler de toi à mes amis, mais j'avais peur qu'ils se moquent. Ce n'est pas facile de ne pas avoir de parents pour s'occuper de soi. J'aurais dû leur raconter les histoires que me racontaient grand-mère sur papa et toi, mais j'avais trop honte. Pardon maman. Un fils ne devrait jamais avoir honte de ses parents, mais je ne savais pas comment ils réagiraient s'ils connaissaient votre état. Pendant longtemps, avant Poudlard, je n'ai eu que Trevor. Je n'aimais pas les petits-enfants des dames qui venaient prendre le thé avec Grand-mère. C'était souvent des petites brutes intéressées uniquement par leurs reflets, avec une classe Sang-Pur et coincée au possible. Je n'aimais pas toutes ses filles en robes à dentelle et ses garçons en chemises blanches. Il n'y a qu'avec les trois sœurs Greengrass, surtout la plus jeune, Marisa, les cousins Diggory et Hannah Abbot que je supportais. Je m'entendais bien avec Hannah, particulièrement. Elle était douce, ne piquait pas de colères monumentales, et elle avait toujours des choses drôles à raconter. Après ma rencontre avec Harry et les autres à Sainte-Mangouste, j'ai décidé de parler de vous à Hannah. J'étais heureux de le faire, et quand j'ai vu de l'admiration dans ses yeux, j'ai compris que j'aurais toujours dû être fier de vous et de vos sacrifices. Alors pardon, maman, de ne pas avoir compris la vraie valeur de vos actes. Pardon de vous avoir reproché votre absence à mes côtés. Grand-mère m'a dit, pour les papiers de bonbons. Le symbole de la résistance à Poudlard. Cette année, avec Ginny et Luna, on les a réinstaurés en secret. On brave l'autorité des Carrow du mieux qu'on peut sans se faire prendre. On a eu quelques problèmes, Ginny a été touchée assez durement par un sort noir et puis Luna a été enlevée. Mais on a gagné maman. On a gagné la guerre. Enfin, gagné. Des tas de gens sont morts, des familles entières ont été déchirées. Mais c'est fini, maintenant. C'est fini, grâce à des gens comme vous, qui se battaient pour les autres. Je sais ce qu'être un Londubat veut dire, aujourd'hui, et j'en suis fier. Alors, alors que le soleil se levait, j'ai emmené Hannah loin d'ici. Très loin. On a transplané à Sainte-Mangouste pour vous voir, puis chez elle, et ensuite chez Grand-mère pour prendre des affaires, puis nous avons pris un train, au hasard, à King Cross. On s'est retrouvé près d'un aéroport, et on a décidé de prendre l'avion pour la première fois. On a choisi une destination au hasard, avec un nom bizarre. On a eu un peu de mal avec nos papiers moldus, qu'on avait récupéré au Ministère en passant, mais on a réussi à prendre un avion quand même. Hannah avait très peur, mais elle m'a tenu la main pendant tout le trajet et elle m'a souri. Elle est comme ça, Hannah. Au bout de plusieurs, on a atterri. En Roumanie, il parait. On a réussi à trouver un village sorcier, et de là on a pris un portoloin pour un pays asiatique. Enfin, on a pris un train. On s'est retrouvé au bord de la mer, sur le sable, quelques heures plus tard. Et puis on a décidé de vivre ici, quelques temps. On reviendra en Angleterre, bien sûr, mais pas tout de suite. Avant, on va panser nos blessures et guérir, ensemble. Et quand nous irons mieux, nous rentrerons chez nous. De temps en temps, les sorciers de notre nouvelle région, en entendant nos noms, se retournent. Ils nous demandent si nous sommes anglais, et nous questionnent sur la guerre. Ils nous félicitent, nous demandent des autographes. Et je suis toujours aussi fier d'écrire mon nom, qui sera bientôt celui d'Hannah aussi. Dans quelques temps, nous rentrerons donc, et je passerai vous voir.


	4. Tom E à Merope

Tom Elvis Jedusor (16 ans) à Merope Gaunt

Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? De toutes les choses que tu pouvais me faire, tu m'as faite la pire. Par chance, tu es morte. Mais avoir un enfant avec un MOLDU ! Un SANG-DE-BOURBE ! Comment as-tu pu ? Non, non, je t'imagine des excuses : peut-être as-tu été violée, ou alors on t'a jeté un sort. Comment serait-ce possible autrement ? Venir d'une si grande famille de sorcier et enfanter un Sang-Mêlé volontairement ? Il faudrait être fou. Moi, enfant d'une Sang-Pure de famille respectée, forcé de porter le nom d'un moins que rien, d'un Sang-de-Bourbe ! Quel honte ! En plus d'être quasiment cracmolle , tu t'es permis de tomber amoureuse ! Mais qu'est-ce que l'amour ? Rien ! Absolument rien ! Du vent ! Et ça ne t'a pas empêché de mourir, hein ? L'amour, une si grande chose d'après cet imbécile de Professeur de métamorphose ! Mais à quoi cela peut-il bien servir à part à rendre plus faibles les faibles ? Ce ne sont que des histoires pour rassurer les petits enfants ! Pourquoi s'embarrasser d'un sentiment pareil, d'une telle horreur, qui vous lie à quelqu'un et ne vous permet pas d'en attendre quelque chose en retour ? Qu'est l'amour face au pouvoir ? RIEN. L'amour ne représente rien, alors que le pouvoir est tout. Et j'aurais le pouvoir. Qu'est-ce que je peux te mépriser, toi qui a choisi l'amour et ne l'a même pas eu ! Comme tu devais être faible, idiote, inutile ! Quel gâchis pour une Sang-Pure de ton nom ! J'aurais dû avoir une autre mère : plus digne, plus forte, attirée par le pouvoir et faisant fi des bassesses tel l'amour. Elle aurait été une sorcière puissante, et mon père également. Ils m'auraient élevé comme un enfant Sang-Pur, avec des principes évidents, pas au beau milieu de moldus puants et détestables, si faibles, si stupides ! J'ai vécu dans un orphelinat sale et misérable, moi, descendant du grand Serpentard lui-même, j'ai été relégué au rang de simple Sang-de-Bourbe à cause de toi ! J'ai perdu mon statut parce que mon père était un misérable MOLDU ! Tu as souillé mon sang si pur en choisissant un Sang-de-Bourbe ! Faut-il être stupide ! Pour ce que tu y as gagné, à t'enfuir, pauvre sotte ! Tu vivais parmi une des familles les plus reconnues chez les Sang-Purs, et toi, tu as fui lâchement. As-tu pensé ce que tu faisais à tes futurs enfants, alors ? As-tu pensé que tu gâchais leur sang, leur statut ? Imbécile ! Je te hais comme je n'ai jamais haï personne, et si tu n'étais pas morte, je t'aurais tué, lentement, douloureusement pour te faire comprendre tes immenses et si bêtes erreurs. Tu voulais être libre, et regarde ce que tu as fait ! A cause de toi, du sang impur coule dans mes veines, et je n'ai pas grandi comme je le méritais, dans l'élite des Sang-Purs. A cause de toi, tous ses idiots dans ton genre et les gens comme mon père vont tous mourir, je prendrais soin de les tuer un à un. Je te hais ! Tu as fait de moi un Sang-Mêlé, pauvre cruche !


End file.
